WWSB
WWSB, virtual channel 40 (UHF digital channel 24), is an ABC-affiliated television station licensed to Sarasota, Florida, United States. The station is owned by Atlanta, Georgia-based Gray Television. WWSB's studios are located on 10th Street in the Rosemary District of Sarasota, and its transmitter is located on Rutland Road (County Road 675) in the unincorporated Manatee County community of Rye, about 5 miles (8 km) east-southeast of Parrish. WWSB also operates a news bureau in Venice, Florida. Even though WWSB broadcasts on digital channel 24 and its virtual channel is 40, the station is branded as ABC 7 because of its channel position on most cable systems in the market. Broadcast coverage Due to this station's transmitter location and the changeover from analog to digital transmission, its coverage area expands as far north as northern Hillsborough and Polk counties, south to Punta Gorda, and east to Avon Park and Sebring giving some over-the-air viewers a choice of two or three ABC affiliates depending on the location. As a result, WWSB is technically a secondary ABC affiliate particularly for the eastern side of Tampa Bay. The city of Tampa itself is on the rim of WWSB's digital signal where receivable through indoor antennas. On cable, the station is the sole ABC affiliate on Comcast's southern Sarasota County systems and it competes with Fort Myers-based WZVN-TV (also known on-air as "ABC 7") in DeSoto and Charlotte counties. WWSB also competes with Orlando's ABC affiliate WFTV in Hardee County. WWSB has faced an uphill battle gaining carriage on cable and satellite providers in some cases. While DirecTV started carrying WWSB in 2009, Dish Network did not carry the station until March 2012, and only in standard definition. It was not available in high definition on Dish until 2017. Verizon FiOS added the station to its Hillsborough and Pasco County systems in October 2006 and eventually to its entire West Central Florida service area, as the system expanded. Those achievements greatly increased WWSB's coverage area and its overlap with WFTS-TV (channel 28). In December 2013, non-duplication rules enforced by ABC and cable companies threatened to remove WWSB from all Verizon FiOS systems due to the presence of WFTS-TV. WFTS worked with WWSB to retain local and syndicated programming on the provider, while blocking only the duplicated network programming, allowing WWSB to remain on FiOS. History The station first signed on the air on October 23, 1971 as WXLT-TV (XL Television with "XL" representing the Roman numeral for "40"). It was the first network-affiliated station in West Central Florida that was neither based in Tampa nor St. Petersburg. The station originally operated from studios located on Lawton Drive in Sarasota. It signed on to provide ABC programming in an area of the state that was insufficiently covered by the signal of WLCY-TV (channel 10, now WTSP) because of that station's lower-powered transmitter location well north of the Tampa Bay area's other television stations at the time. Until WLCY upgraded its facilities in the late 1970s, both that station and WXLT competed for viewers in Hillsborough and Pinellas counties. It was not uncommon to see WXLT's billboards in Tampa, St. Petersburg or Largo. In the 1970s, WXLT also cleared some CBS and NBC programming not carried by their respective Tampa Bay stations, WTVT (channel 13) and WFLA-TV (channel 8). In 1972, for example, when The Joker's Wild debuted on CBS, it was pre-empted on WTVT but carried by WXLT. The call letters were changed to the current WWSB on August 31, 1986. That same year, Robert Nelson sold the station to Calkins Media (formerly Southern Broadcast Corporation). On cable, WFTS (now the area's primary ABC affiliate after a market realignment triggered by Fox's purchase of WTVT, channel 13) was not carried south of the Sarasota area while WWSB was not largely available on cable north of the Sunshine Skyway Bridge until Verizon FiOS added WWSB to all of its area lineups. The latter was due to contractual conditions drawn up in the early 1990s by WTSP and later WFTS. On September 27, 1994, WWSB received an affiliation termination notice from ABC, likely related to the network's forced change to WFTS. Had the station not successfully petitioned the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to keep its affiliation, the then-23-year-long ABC affiliation would have ended on April 2, 1995. On November 5, 2001, the station relocated its operations from its longtime studios on Lawton Drive to its current location in the Rosemary District of Sarasota. In March 2004, the station dropped all mentions of its over-the-air position on UHF channel 40 and rebranded as "ABC 7" (with the logo rebranded as a slightly modified version of the Circle 7 logo used by most of ABC's O&O stations) in reference to its cable channel position on Bright House Networks and Comcast in the station's service area. However, channel 7 is not WWSB's universal cable channel position: Comcast's Wauchula system carries it on channel 2 and its Port Charlotte system offers WWSB on channel 10, since its home market's ABC station WZVN-TV is carried on channel 7. WWSB has been digital-only since February 1, 2009. The station and its sports director, Don Brennan, have been featured on a "webisode", along with an actual episode, of the ABC/TBS show Cougar Town, which is set in a fictional community in Sarasota County. On April 11, 2016, it was reported that Calkins would exit the broadcasting industry and sell its stations to Raycom Media. The sale was completed on April 30, 2017. On June 25, 2018, Gray Television announced its intent to acquire Raycom for $3.65 billion. The sale was completed on January 2, 2019. Category:ABC Affiliates Category:Channel 40 Category:Sarasota Category:Florida Category:Television channels and stations established in 1971 Category:1971 Category:Former CBS Affiliates Category:Former NBC Affiliates Category:Gray Television Category:UHF Category:ABC Florida Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates